The present invention relates generally to material handling equipment and, more particularly, to an improved attachment assembly for adjustably securing a bellcrank arm that is used in an anti-rollback linkage for controlling the position of a bucket supported on a boom.
Various anti-rollback control mechanisms have been proposed for preventing a material handling bucket from being pivoted beyond a predetermined maximum rollback position or for maintaining the bucket at a level position. One such arrangement includes an anti-rollback control arm which is connected by a bucket position linkage to a bucket for sensing the bucket position. The control arm is also connected to a bellcrank arm which, in turn, actuates a control valve and bucket cylinder for rotating the bucket forwardly if the bucket rolls back beyond a predetermined position. For the anti-rollback arrangement just described, it is desirable that the control arm be adjustably secured to the bellcrank arm so that the control arm may be conveniently positioned relative to a lift arm pivot to act as a mechanical stop against bucket rollback.
Thus, the present invention is directed to an inexpensive attachment assembly between the control arms and bellcrank arm of an anti-rollback linkage for material handling equipment which permits substantially infinite adjustable positioning between the control arm and bellcrank arm while preventing slippage therebetween.